I Do
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: My version of "I Do". "One word, Quinntana." Brittana Warning: Quinntana but not too much! Mostly Brittana!


I Do

A.N: I wrote pretty much all of this before the episode except like the last couple of hundred words so there are probably things in here that are different than what actually happens in the episode! However, this is my idea of how the episode should have gone! (: But obviously the episode didn't go like this…

Santana downs her third glass of wine and sets it down on the counter a bit harder than she probably should. But the glass didn't break so it's okay right? The bartender gives her a look, but she just glares back at him and he quickly looks away. "Refill," She orders him sternly, pushing the glass closer to him.

"Yes Miss Cruz," He says obediently, taking the glass to refill, but not meeting Santana's eyes.

She looks back out into the ballroom and frowns when she sees all the happy couples slow dancing together. Especially Sam and Brittany. Since she's been here, she's thought of all the possible ways to kill Sam. Her favorite so far is shoving the ice sculpture of a heart all the way up his ass until it comes out his gigantic trap.

Okay so that's a little graphic.

She's pissed okay?

And a little tipsy.

"Hey, dance with me?" A voice asks, making her eyes snap away from Sam and Brittany to meet the hazel eyes of Quinn. She gives her a confused look, her brows furrowing. The look could easily be confused with disgust.

"Why would I want to dance with you?" She spits out, slurring a bit. "And why would you want to dance with _me_?"

Quinn licks her lips and steps closer to Santana. "Because you look like a kicked puppy over here by yourself." Quinn says with a hint of a smirk, but her eyes say another story. She is sympathetic towards Santana and she hates seeing her this sad. Sad doesn't look good on Santana Lopez and _everything_ looks good on Santana Lopez.

Santana scowls at her, "Why didn't you bring your boyfriend? His wife wouldn't let him come?" She asks bitterly and Quinn knows that she is just trying to get a rise out of her to take the attention off of herself. Santana doesn't like people pitying her. But Quinn isn't pitying her. She's actually just trying to be a friend.

"I broke up with him." She says matter of fact. "I realized how stupid I was dating a married man." she adds with a shrug.

Santana narrows her eyes and shakes her head. "I think you're bipolar, Fabray." She says honestly, but Quinn just smirks and shakes her head. "You should get that checked." She adds, picking up her now full glass of wine.

"Are you going to dance with me or not?" Quinn asks, ignoring all of Santana's insults.

Santana's smug look drops from her face and she frowns a bit. Her eyes move back over to Sam and Brittany and she stands up a bit straighter. "Yeah," She says nodding her head. She places the wine glass down and grabs Quinn's hand, dragging her out onto the dance floor.

They dance for two songs in a row and Santana tries her best to keep her eyes off of Sam and Brittany. Quinn tries turning them so that she can't see them, but then they slowly circle back around to where they are in her view. She doesn't know why she is torturing herself like this, but she just can't stop looking at them. For one, Brittany looks unbelievably beautiful, not like that is new.

"Hey, stop looking." Quinn tells her gently, making Santana's eyes move away from them to look at Quinn. Quinn smiles sympathetically at her and Santana has to look away, but not at Brittany so she just looks at the wall behind Quinn. "She was foolish not to choose you," Quinn says honestly.

Santana looks back over at Quinn and musters up the best smile she can as a thank you. But the smile doesn't last long, it just seems like her lips don't want to do that tonight.

Santana's eyes somehow find their way back over to Sam and Brittany just in time to see them kissing each other. It makes her flinch visibly and her heart drops into her stomach. "I can't do this," she whispers, puling away from Quinn. "I need to get out of here."

Quinn watches Santana confused as the girl pulls away. She sees the tears in the Latina's eyes as she turns to walk away and out of the ballroom. "Santana!" She says, going after the girl.

Brittany sees the two girls run out of the room, pretty much everyone does. But nobody really seems to care, except Brittany of course. She starts to pull away from Sam, but he pulls her back to him. "Quinn's got it." He says, continuing to sway back and forth, not letting go of her.

Brittany frowns at him and glances back at the door a crying Santana and Quinn had just ran out. "She's my best friend Sam." She says, looking at him confused, not understanding why he doesn't want her to go check on Santana.

"She's also your ex girlfriend." He says matter of fact.

Brittany's brows scrunch up, "So?" She asks confused.

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes a bit, annoyed that Brittany doesn't get it. "So I don't like you hanging out with her if we're being honest." He tells her frustratedly.

Brittany pulls completely away from Sam and stares at him incredulously. "Why?"

Sam tries reaching out for her, but she swats his hands away, giving him a stern look. "Because she is your ex-girlfriend, someone that you loved. And plus you and her cheated on me and Artie with each other." He explains, folding his arms over his chest. "How do I know you won't do that again?"

"You're supposed to trust me." She says, her jaw clenching. "It was different back then. _Complicated_." She says honestly. "I wouldn't cheat on you. Cheating is wrong, I know that."

Sam sighs and once again reaches out for Brittany and this time she lets him put his arms around her waist, though she makes no effort to touch him back. "I'm sorry Brittany," He says sincerely, ducking his head to catch her eyes. "I just don't want to lose you."

Brittany nods her head and steps away from him. "I'm going to go and check on her." She says quietly, looking back up to meet his eyes, seeing if he is going to protest. He looks annoyed, but he doesn't say anything to try and stop her. So she spins around and heads for the door that she'd seen Quinn and Santana walk through.

It doesn't take long to find them because they're just outside the front doors. Santana is sitting on the curb, her knees to her chest, sobbing into them. Quinn is kneeling next to her with a hand on the Latina's shoulder, trying to sooth her, but it's obviously not working.

"Santana?" Brittany asks worriedly. "Santana, what's wrong?" She asks, making her way over to the two girls.

"Brittany go back inside." Quinn says with harsh eyes. It shocks Brittany because Quinn has never been mean to her before.

Brittany just shakes her head and stands her ground. "No." She says firmly. "Santana why are you crying?" She asks gently, directing her attention down to the Latina. She kneels down on the other side of Santana and reaches out for her best friend, but Santana flinches at the touch as if it had burned her.

"Brittany just go back inside." Quinn says with a sigh, not wanting to argue with her. "She doesn't want you out here." She says, giving Brittany a stern look.

Brittany's bottom lip pokes out just a bit, sad at the fact Quinn is being so mean to her and also confused as to why Santana wouldn't want her here. She is her best friend. "Santana…" Brittany says softly, caressing her arm up and down the Latina's arm. "Don't cry."

Santana lets out another sob and shakes her head against her knees. "Go away," she mumbles quietly, her voice cracking. "Go back to your boyfriend." She adds in the same broken tone.

Brittany's face falls from a pout to just utter defeat at her words. "I want to make sure you're okay." She says, looking like a kicked puppy.

Quinn groans loudly, making Brittany look over at her a bit startled. "She's fine, she's just drunk now do what she asked and go back to your stupid boyfriend Brittany." She's annoyed and honestly she hates being mean to Brittany. Being mean to her is like being mean to a kitten or a puppy. It's just not right. However, she is pissed at Brittany for breaking Santana's heart, and making her this miserable.

Brittany's bottom lip quivers a bit and she looks back down at Santana to see if she is going to say something, but she doesn't. So with a defeated sigh, Brittany stands up and slowly makes her way back inside, glancing back at Santana a few times just to see if she is going to change her mind and tell her to come back. But she doesn't.

"Thank you," Santana says, sniffling.

Quinn gives her a smile and rubs her back comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. I care about you Santana." Quinn says honestly, meeting Santana's eyes as she picks her head up.

o0o0o0o

A couple of hours and a few more glasses of wine later, Santana and Quinn are walking down the hotel's hallway, headed towards their room. They're both giggling and Quinn wraps her arm around Santana's shoulder as they continue walking. "Santana, you're awesome." Quinn says a bit drunkenly. They're not wasted but they're at the point where they're speaking honestly and will probably be embarrassed in the morning or in a couple of hours after sobering up.

Santana just giggles in response and wraps her arm around Quinn's waist.

"No really, and so hot. It blows my mind that Brittany would pick Sam over you." She says honestly.

Santana frowns, but then just shakes her head and smiles. "Your gay is showing Fabray." She says with a chuckle. Quinn always seems to get flirty when she is drunk, and with any gender. Honestly, she gets a bit more flirty with girls when she drinks. It's like she is a gay drunk or something.

Quinn stops walking suddenly, which also causes Santana to stop with a bit of a jolt because their arms are wrapped around each other. She looks over at the blonde who is still smiling but it's a different kind of smile. It's a predatory one and it makes Santana swallow hard.

"Quinn-" Santana starts to say something but is cut off when Quinn's lips crash into hers.

o0o0o

Tina is walking down the hotel's hallway with a frown. Blaine had just ditched her to go and hook up with Kurt, which of course put her in a really bad mood. How could he ditch her for Kurt? Who has been the one here for him while Kurt had been off in New York sleeping with god knows who and ignoring poor Blaine.

She gets pulled from her angry thoughts though when she spots Quinn and Santana practically running down the hallway. She rolls her eyes at them and continues walking, but stops short when she sees them approach a door.

Santana fumbles with her purse to get the key out and Quinn presses herself up against Santana's back, leaning down to kiss and bite at her neck.

Tina's eyes wide comically and she glances around the hallway to see if anyone else is seeing this or just her? Is she going crazy? Is Quinn seriously macking on Santana right now? She knows that she has been a little crazy with this whole crush on Blaine but has she finally completely gone insane?

Santana gets the door opened and she turns around pulling Quinn into a heated kiss, pulling the blonde into the room with her. The door is slammed shut and then there is a loud bang, making Tina jump a bit.

"Holy crap."

She quickly makes her way back into the ballroom where she sees Brittany getting a glass of punch and she is alone. Sam is a few feet away from her talking to Ryder and Joe. She debates on whether or not she should say something to Brittany. She mostly wants to just to get a rise out of Santana. Santana has recently become her biggest enemy for some reason. But she doesn't want to hurt Brittany.

But Brittany is over Santana _right_? Either way, sometimes you just can't help casualties.

Making the decision, she walks over to Brittany.

"One word: Quinntana."

o0o0o0o

Santana rolls off of Quinn, lying down on her back, her head at Quinn's feet, both girls breathing heavily.

"Shit Santana," Quinn breaths out with a smile, making Santana just grin back smug.

Before either can say another word there is loud banging on the door, startling both of them into upright positions on the bed. The banging continues, and Santana and Quinn glance nervously at each other.

Santana gets off the bed and puts a robe on, "Just stay here," She tells Quinn, making her way over to the door. Quinn nods and pulls a robe on herself, watching Santana make her way over to the door and look out the peephole. "It's Brittany," Santana says, looking back over at Quinn, a bit confused.

Quinn's eyes widen and she jumps off the bed. "Should I hide? I can hide!" She says, glancing around the room looking for the best place.

"No," Santana says, shaking her head. "She has a boyfriend, she has no right to be jeal-" She starts to say as she opens the door, but gets cut short as Brittany tears through the room on a mission, making her way over to Quinn.

"I'm going to kill you!" Brittany shouts, lunging at the shorter blonde and successfully, tackling her to the ground.

Santana's eyes widen as she stands frozen at the door, watching Brittany tackle Quinn down to the ground and wrestle with her as Quinn tries to get out from underneath her. It takes her a few seconds, but she snaps out of her shock and realizes she should do something, so she shuts the door and runs over to the two.

"Brittany! Brittany get off!" She shouts, grabbing at the blonde's waist, but Brittany is stronger than her.

"How could you sleep with Santana? You're supposed to be my friend!" Brittany shouts, struggling to keep Quinn pinned to the ground because Quinn is fighting her and Santana is trying to pull her away.

"Brittany!" Santana shouts, trying to get Brittany to calm down and get off of Quinn. She pulls insistently at the girls waist, but she has a firm grip on the girl beneath her, which is making it hard to pry her away. "Brittany get off! Come on, this isn't you, you don't want to fight Quinn!" Santana shouts, "You're mad at me not her!" She shouts, and then suddenly, Brittany is still.

The whole room goes completely still for a few seconds and Quinn and Santana both just watch Brittany as she stares down at Quinn, her chest heaving and her eyes dark. But then in a flash, she's off the ground and off of Quinn, standing a few feet away, her arms wrapped tightly across her chest.

And then suddenly, Brittany lets out a sob, and buries her face in her hands.

"I'm going to go." Quinn says, gathering up her clothes.

Santana frowns and pulls her eyes away from Brittany to Quinn. "You don't have to leave, you paid for half of this room," She says, following the blonde to the door. A part of her does want Quinn to go so she can talk to Brittany but then apart of her feels bad for kicking her out and also she doesn't really know if she wants to be left alone with Brittany right now.

"It's okay." Quinn says, giving her a small smile. "Talk to her. I'll see you again before I go back to New Haven." She promises, pulling Santana into a hug. "Call me tomorrow and tell me what happens okay?" She says, pulling away and Santana frowns.

"Can you come back when she leaves? I don't think I'll want to be alone." She asks, her eyes moving to the ground. She doesn't like being vulnerable like this, but she really doesn't want to be alone.

Quinn squeezes her arm affectionately and glances over at Brittany. "I don't think she'll be leaving tonight." She says honestly with a smile.

Santana's brows furrow in confusion, but Quinn doesn't say anything more as she walks out of the room, leaving the ex-lovers alone.

With a sigh, Santana slowly turns around to face Brittany. She has her arms wrapped around herself and is crying silently, her gaze still fixed on the floor. "Brittany what the hell was that?" Santana asks, exasperated.

"I've never done that before." She answers, her voice shaking. "I didn't want to hurt her." She says, looking up at Santana, her eyes full of tears.

Santana sighs and walks over to the blonde. "You didn't hurt her." She tells her soothingly. A part of her knows she should still be angry, but the look on Brittany's face just seems to melt all of that away and all she can think to do is make her feel better. "Quinn is tough. I mean me and her get into fights all the time and she's fine." Santana explains with a shrug. "And our fights have been a lot worse than what just went down."

Brittany takes in a shaky breath, but looks a bit relieved at the news.

"Why did you do it anyway?" Santana asks, sitting down on the bed. "And how did you find out?"

Brittany sits down on the bed next to Santana and sighs. "Tina told me." She answers. "I guess she saw you guys or something." She adds with a shrug, unsure of the details. "I was jealous." Brittany admits honestly. "I don't like seeing or hearing about you hooking up with someone else. Especially someone that I know and was friends with." She adds quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should be, because the way you are feeling right now is the way I feel every fucking time I have to see you and trouty together or even just _think_ about the two of you together, which unfortunately I can't _stop_ thinking about." She snaps angrily.

Brittany lets out a small whimper, and hugs herself. "I'm sorry," She pitifully.

Santana closes her eyes and tries to hold her ground. She is angry at Brittany and she has every right. _She_ shouldn't be the one comforting _Brittany_. "You don't have a right to be jealous. You have a boyfriend." She states, her voice void of emotions.

"But I still love you." Brittany admits, making Santana side glance her. "I want to be with you Santana," She says, turning her body so that she is facing Santana on the bed. "I just wanted you to go to New York and follow your dreams, I didn't want you to be stuck here with me." She says honestly. "I'm stupid and I'll never get out of Lima, I may not ever even graduate." She adds sadly.

"That's not true." Santana says quickly and firmly. She turns her body as well to look at Brittany. "You're passing your classes right now yeah?" She asks, ducking her head to try and catch Brittany's eyes that are looking down at the bed.

Brittany nods her head, "But barely."

"Barely still counts." Santana says matter of fact. "And I can help you. Don't be afraid to ask me for help." She says, reaching out to grab one of Brittany's hands with her own. "But Brittany, if you still want to be with me then why are you with Sam?"

Brittany sighs and turns back around on the bed, letting her legs swing off the edge. "He is nice and likes me a lot. He also made me not feel so lonely." She admits with a shrug.

"Brittany you know that I want to be with you, and apparently you want to be with me so why aren't we together?" Santana asks confused, tears starting to build in her eyes again.

"_You_ broke up with _me_." Brittany points out.

Santana rolls her eyes and drops her hands onto her thighs. "Yeah and then tried to get you back and you chose that guppy over me." She says, annoyed. "How do you think that makes me feel? I'm always your second choice and this isn't the first time." She says angrily, folding her arms tightly across her chest, something she does when she is feeling insecure.

"You're always my number one." Brittany says softly, reaching out and placing a hand on Santana's forearm. "With Artie, I was just afraid, because you were so ashamed of you who are. I'd tried getting you to be more than friends multiple times before Artie, but you shot me down and told me it was just sex and that you weren't in love with me and stuff." Brittany says sadly. "You weren't the only one who was afraid. Maybe not of the same thing, but I was afraid that I'd leave him and you would keep pushing me away." She explains with a small shrug. "And with Sam, I just chose him because I didn't want you to stay in Lima just for me. I knew you wouldn't be happy here and I didn't want to be the cause of that." She says honestly. "And I'd feel guilty if you stayed in Lima for me." She adds.

Santana sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, clenching her jaw. "You wouldn't be holding me back Brittany," She says, slightly annoyed. She is of course happy that Brittany sacrificed her happiness for her dreams, but she's a little annoyed she'd hurt her like that just so she'd go to New York. "We could have just talked about it." She adds lowly. "And I'm sorry for rejecting you in the past. But I'm not afraid anymore, you know that and I don't want to be with anyone else but you." She says, turning to face the blonde.

"Even if some hot girl smiles at you?" Brittany asks with a small pout.

Santana can't help but laugh bitterly. "I was stupid." She says shaking her head. "I just had a moment because a lot of my friends there or girls from the squad were going on and on about how you should never bring your high school relationship with you to college and that I was in a new place with new people and I should see what all is out there and how would I know what love is if I've only ever thought I was in love once-"

"I get it." Brittany cuts in, making Santana's mouth snap closed.

She gives the blonde an apologetic smile, "But Brittany, I _know_ I love you." She says honestly, reaching out for both of Brittany's hands. "I was stupid and I made a mistake. They were saying all this to me and then I could tell how unhappy you were and I don't know, I just did something rash and I've regretted it everyday since." She explains.

Santana scoots even closer to Brittany and brings a hand up to cup her cheek.

"I know I want to be with you, I don't want anyone else." She says softly. "A totally hot girl can strip down right in front of me and tell me to have my way with her and I wont even glance." She says, making Brittany crack a smile, which makes Santana smile as well.

Brittany sighs and brings her hand up to cover the hand that Santana has over her cheek. She caresses the brunette's wrist with her thumb and smiles back at Santana. "I love you," she breathes out.

"I love you too." Santana returns. "So much baby."

Not being able to resist any longer, Brittany leans in, pressing her lips firmly against Santana's.

Santana lets out a whimper at the feeling of Brittany's lips against hers. It's been way too long. But then that damn fish face pops into her head and she pulls away. "What about Sam?" Santana asks, her face close enough to Brittany's that the blonde can feel her breath on her lips.

Santana doesn't really feel bad for Sam. She'd actually love to rub it in his face that she slept with his girlfriend, but she knows that Brittany wouldn't be down for that. And she doesn't want Brittany to be upset.

"I broke up with him." Brittany admits, making Santana pull back further and her eyes widen.

"When?" She asks confused.

Brittany smiles shyly and shrugs her shoulders, "About 2 hours ago." She admits.

Santana smiles and considers asking why, but then she decides she doesn't even care. They're over and now she can be with Brittany again. So without another word, Santana places her hand on Brittany's neck and pulls her into a searing kiss.

Brittany carefully pushes Santana down onto her back, following her, not even daring to break the kiss. Her upper body hovers over Santana and she pulls away just to trail her lips down Santana's jaw line and to her neck.

"I missed you so much." Santana moans, tilting her head to the side to give Brittany better access.

Brittany smiles and bites down on Santana's pulse point, making her gasp. "I missed you too." She says sincerely. She slides her hands up Santana's body, her fingers resting on the opposite side of Santana's neck as she continues her attack with her lips on the other side.

With her feet, she kicks her heels off, happy that she could successfully do it without having to pull away from Santana.

Her hand then slowly slides down Santana's neck to her chest, sliding underneath one of the sides of her robe. Her hand cups Santana's right breast in her hand and she starts squeezing at the soft flesh making Santana moan and arch her back up into Brittany's hand.

But then suddenly Brittany pulls back completely, making Santana whimper at the loss of her warm body and talented mouth. "What's wrong?" Santana asks breathlessly, looking up at Brittany who is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You just slept with Quinn." Brittany says with a frown. "It feels weird doing this like right after that." She says, the frown only growing deeper.

Santana sighs and sits up, wrapping her arms around Brittany from behind. "If it helps, I only got her off." She says honestly. "She didn't touch me" she admits with a shrug.

Brittany's brows furrow and she turns her head to look at Santana. "She didn't?" She asks and Santana shakes her head. "That wasn't nice." She adds and Santana can't help it, she has to laugh.

"I told her not to." Santana says with another shrug. She places a kiss to Brittany's cheek. "I didn't want her to. I felt guilty afterwards and I just wanted to be done." She tells her honestly. "I mean I thought you were dating Sam so I was kind of mad that I felt guilty, but I did."

Brittany turns around to face Santana and smiles softly at her. "Could you at least wash your hands?" She asks, her nose scrunching up.

Santana giggles and nods her head then gives Brittany a sly grin. "How about we just take a shower?" She asks, sliding off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

Before Brittany has a chance to react the bathrobe that Santana'd had on is thrown out of the bathroom, landing on the floor in front of the bed. The blonde's eyes widen and she scurries off the bed, unzipping her dress on her way to the bathroom.

She manages to get her dress of just before she walks into the bathroom where she sees Santana standing at the shower naked, turning the water on. She licks her lips subconsciously, watching the way Santana's back muscles move as she reaches out to mess with the shower knob. "You're so sexy," She breaths out, moving behind the Latina.

She wraps her arms around Santana's waist and leans down, placing a trail of kisses down Santana's spine.

Santana's breath hitches and her hands pause in their actions, her eyes slipping closed. "Britt," She moans, before standing up slowly, not wanting to hit Brittany or anything. She then turns around to face the blonde and wraps her arms around her neck.

She slides her hands down Brittany's back, letting her nails scratch the soft skin there, her eyes never leaving Brittany's. Using her thumb and index finger, she unclasps Brittany's bra and slides it off the blonde's frame, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

She then leans down, taking one of Brittany's nipples into her mouth, sucking it hard, using her hands to squeeze at the soft flesh of each breast as well.

"Fuck," Brittany curses, letting her head fall back. She brings one of her hands up, tangling her fingers in Santana's dark locks. "Can we get in?" Brittany asks, letting her eyes slip open to eye the shower.

Santana pulls away with a pop and sticks her hand underneath the water as Brittany slides her underwear down. Giving a nod of approval, she smirks at Brittany and steps into the shower, smiling coyly at Brittany who is letting her hair down.

Brittany takes the lead once she is fully into the shower and pushes Santana against the wall, making the brunette gasp, but Brittany's swallows it as her mouth covers Santana's.

"I need you so bad Brittany," Santana moans, already way more turned on then she should be. But come on, she hasn't slept with Brittany in like months. You can't blame her.

Brittany smiles and slips a thigh between Santana's legs and instantly the brunette's hips thrust up against it. Her back arches against the tile wall and she lets out a whimper, her hips, rocking rapidly against Brittany's thigh.

"Damn, that's so hot." Brittany says, watching in amazement as Santana rocks against her leg. She can feel the slick wet heat against her thigh, not even having trouble disguising it from the warm water coming out of the shower head.

Santana whimpers again and pulls Brittany into a searing kiss, thrusting her tongue into Brittany's mouth. "Britt…" she whines, her nails clawing at Brittany's back as her hips move impossibly faster.

Brittany moves her kisses down Santana's neck, licking at the droplets of water she finds there and biting at the soft carmel skin. Her hands slide around Santana's waist and down to cup her butt, squeezing it and kneading it in her palms.

She presses her body harder into Santana and pushes her hips down onto her thigh even harder with her hands. The warm water is running down her back and it's getting way too hot, but she doesn't even have time to worry about it. She can't even think about taking her hands away from Santana to turn the water temperature down.

"You make me feel so fucking good Britt," Santana moans, letting her head fall onto Brittany's shoulder, her hips not ceasing their actions. Brittany hums against her neck and bites down on her pulse point, forcing Santana's hips down even harder onto her thigh. "Oh shit, I'm so close." Santana moans, her arms wrapping tightly around Brittany's back.

Brittany moans into Santana's neck and lifts her right hand up before bringing it back down, smacking Santana's ass, making the brunette moan loudly.

"Oh god," Santana groans, "Do that again," She says desperately.

Brittany grins against Santana's neck and does as she is told, bringing her hand up only to bring it back down, a bit harder this time, the slapping noise echoing through the shower.

"You like that?" Brittany asks seductively, sucking Santana's earlobe into her mouth, nibbling on it.

Santana gasps and nods her head frantically, "yes," She breathes out, her breath catching in her throat as Brittany does it once again, but this time on the other side. "I'm gong to come Britt," She moans, her fingers digging into Brittany's back, her hips rocking at a rapid pace.

Brittany digs her fingers into Santana's ass, kneading the flesh and pressing her hips down even harder into her thigh, guiding Santana's quick movements.

And only a few more seconds, Santana is coming, her legs trembling and small whimpers escaping her lips. She bites down on Brittany's shoulder, muffling a scream as her orgasm rips through her body.

Her hips uncontrollably jerk against Brittany's thigh as the last few waves of pleasure course through her. "Oh fuck Brittany," Santana groans, her body slumping against the blonde as her legs turn into jello.

Thankfully, Brittany warps her arms tightly around Santana's waist, holding her up. "I love you," Brittany says sweetly, kissing Santana's shoulder.

Santana picks her head up and lets it fall against the tile wall. She smiles lazily at Brittany, "I love you too." She responds sincerely. She leans forward and places a soft kiss to Brittany's lips before letting her head fall back against the wall as a sigh escapes her lips.

Brittany giggles and holds Santana securely with her right arm then brings her left one up to brush a piece of wet hair off of Santana's forehead.

"You feel good?" Brittany asks with a giggle.

Santana just nods her head, her eyes heavy. "So good," She mumbles with a smile.

Brittany leans forward and kisses Santana's forehead. "Good," She says simply. "Do you want me to carry you to the bed?" She asks, caressing Santana's cheek lovingly.

Santana frowns and shakes her head, her eyes fluttering back open, but they still look heavy. "I want to eat you out." She says matter of fact.

Brittany just smiles at her amused because she is being more adorable than sexy. Although she is also sexy. She is always sexy. "It's okay." Brittany tells her honestly.

Letting out a big sigh, Santana pushes herself up against the wall. She musters up all the strength she has left and spins them around, pinning Brittany up against the wall.

The water has turned almost ice cold now and it wakes Santana up a bit more. She smiles coyly at Brittany before dropping to her knees in front of her. Her hands come up to the blonde's hip, caressing the protruding bone with her thumbs.

Santana leans forward and places a kiss right below Brittany's belly button, making the blonde gasp above her. She then trails soft kisses down her stomach and all the way down to her sex. She places a soft barely there kiss on Brittany's slick heat, looking up at Brittany as she does so.

Brittany bucks her hips up and tangles her fingers in Santana's hair. "Santana please," She begs, her hips thrusting out, searching for friction.

Smiling, Santana leans forward and swipes her tongue up the length of Brittany's heat, humming at the taste of her. She presses Brittany's hips into wall, holding onto her firmly before she thrusts her tongue deep inside of her.

Brittany just about screams, her back arching off the wall and her fingers tightening in Santana's hair, pushing her closer to her. "Oh yes," Brittany sighs as Santana's tongue thrusts in and out of her.

"Mmm you taste to good baby," Santana groans, pulling back and bringing her hand up, using her thumb to rub circles around Brittany's clit.

Santana looks up at the girl and she just about comes again at the sight of her. She has one of her hands on her chest, massaging one of her own breasts and her head is tilted back, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Little whimpers are escaping her parted lips and Santana thinks she is the sexiest thing she has ever seen.

"Fuck, Santana, use your mouth." Brittany groans, pushing Santana's head into her again, making the Latina smirk. "Please," Brittany begs.

Grinning, Santana leans back in, thrusting her tongue into Brittany once again, her thumb still rubbing circles on her clit.

"Oh Santana!" Brittany screams in pure pleasure. She brings her right leg up and places it over Santana's shoulder, her heel digging into Santana's back to bring her closer.

Santana pulls her hand away and grips either side of Brittany's hips as she also pulls her tongue out. She moves her head up and sucks Brittany's clit into her mouth.

Brittany thrusts her hips into Santana, chanting "Yes," over and over again as she feels her climax quickly approaching.

"Baby are you close?" Santana asks, pulling away once again, but rubbing Brittany's clit with her fingers. She uses her other hand to slide up to Brittany's abandoned breast and cups it in her hand, massaging it. She then leans forward and replaces her hand with her mouth once again.

Brittany groans and nods her head, "yes," she answers breathlessly. "So close," She adds, her hips thrusting against Santana's face, more urgently. "Oh fuck, right there!" She shouts when Santana hits a particular spot just right.

Santana's hands slide around to the small of Brittany's back, holding her tightly as she continues licking and sucking Brittany's wet silky skin without abandonment. "Come for me baby," Santana husks, "I want more of your come, I want to taste you baby,"

Brittany whimpers in response and only seconds later, her hips thrust up before her body tenses, her orgasm taking over.

Santana hums in approval as she continues lapping at Brittany's center, the blonde now trembling around her.

Once Santana feels she is all clean, she stands back up, keeping her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist. Brittany is slumped against the wall, her chest heaving and Santana can't stop herself from leaning in and kissing her opened mouth that Brittany is using desperately to try and get air into her lungs.

Brittany kisses back lazily, groaning into the Latina's mouth. Her arms rest loosely on Santana's shoulders, her wrists crossing behind Santana's head.

"Do I need to carry _you_ to bed?" Santana asks with a smirk, pulling away from the kiss.

Giggling, Brittany opens her eyes and shakes her head at Santana, her nose scrunching up cutely. Santana mirrors her face and scrunches up her nose as well, tapping Brittany's nose with her finger.

o0o0o0o

"Tina!" Santana shouts, spotting the girl walking out the doors. The Asian spins around to look at her, and Santana smiles. "I was totally going to kick your ass for telling Britt about me and Quinn, but now all I want to do is give you a big hug." She says matter of face, however doesn't actually hug her.

Tina looks confused, "What do you mean?" She asks hesitantly.

"Me and Britt got back together." Santana answers with a smile, glancing over Tina's shoulder at said blonde. "I'm still moving to New York, but I guess this means, I'll be coming back to Lima a lot more often too." She says with a smirk, before brushing past the Asian to talk to Brittany.

"Son of a bitch," Tina mumbles, annoyed. She spins around on her heel only to see Brittany and Santana making out in the middle of the lobby.

A.N: Let me know what you think! (:How did you guys feel about the episode? I thought it was so hot I'm not even going to lie!

Twitter: twitter HeatherMS

Tumblr: o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o


End file.
